Another Tragic Ending
by Rage-and-Chaos
Summary: Rinoa is head over heals for Squall, but for some reason he is giving her the cold shoulder. Rinoa is hurt and cannot understand what she did wrong. Zell and Rinoa pull together, and find secrets about Squall no one knew, and it has to do with Seifer!


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters! They are owned and created by Squaresoft!

- Here it is! Chapter one of my first story for Fanfiction! Its kinda bad but try it and see. It gets better as it goes I promise! 

Chapter One: Heartbreaker 

Rinoa sighed, starting into squalls eyes from the back of the Balamb Garden classroom. He was writing with his serious look, the way he always looked, and didn't notice her drooling over him.

She looked at the clock and noticed that she only had 10 minutes left to finish her paper she was writing, and they had an hour to finish it. She has only written one sentence, which said, "The importance of elemental Squall…" She sighed, erasing his name from her paper.

Headmaster Cid had let her attend the garden as a favor, and she was already ruining it. She couldn't concentrate after the fight Squall and her had gotten into. She couldn't take the fact he purposely avoided her, avoided her eyes, and even made sure they never did assignments together. It really hurt her.

The instructor went around collecting papers, and sighed as she collected another unfinished assignment by Rinoa. At this rate, she would never move up in rank. School mattered, but she loved Squall with all her heart, and it killed her he was being like this to her.

Zell was waiting for her outside the classroom. They had plans to go to Timber together and visit his mother. Zell was her best friend. He was holding a hot dog (which he was tempted to eat) and handed it to Rinoa as she approached. He smiled at her.

"Need any mustard?" Zell offered, looking at Rinoa. He waited for a response, and noticing her far away stare said "Rinoa, RINOA!"

She shook her head and looked at him. "What? Oh no I don't need any Squall…err I mean mustard." She turned bright red.

Zell looked at her, confused. "You still stuck on that guy? Give it up. He isn't worth it he doesn't deserve you. You know Squall. He tries to act tough."

But Rinoa wasn't listening. She was walking down the hall, staring at the floor. She remembered how it happened, how he had told her the news

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Rinoa, we have to talk." He said, no expression showed on his face._

"_What's wrong Squall, are you okay?" Rinoa asked the man she loved._

"_This is not working out, I can not be with a girl right now…it is too hard on me. I hope you understand." His eyes looked lifeless. _

"_But…what did I do? Did I upset you in some way? I will get better, I promise!"_

"_It is not that, just understand that I can not be with you, or love you." He walked away, leaving her crying._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes filled with tears just recalling the details of that long, lonely night. She was starting to think that there was no one out there she was meant to be with. Squall acted so weird that night, and ever since, he would not even look at her.

Zell caught up to her. "You okay?" He asked, trying to make her smile by making a goofy face. Rinoa walked around him and didn't answer, pushing the button to the elevator.

Just as the door opened, Squall walked out. Rinoa turned scarlet red. "H..er I um Squall look…er…mustard." She turned darker red.

Squall looked at her puzzled. "Mustard?"

Rinoa quickly tried to cover it up. "What I meant to say was um…. Do you have any mustard for my hot dog?" She was still dark red.

Squall frowned at her and walked around her. He didn't say another word.

Rinoa turned to Zell. "What the heck am I doing? This is hopeless!" She walked slowly into the elevator.

"Don't worry Rinoa, he will forget about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Due to Zells reckless driving, Rinoa was instructed to drive the car. She drove to Timber, lost in thought. Many times Zell tried to bring up a conversation. Once, he even proposed.

"Rinoa will you marry me?" Zell asked, as an attempt to get her attention. He didn't want to marry her but he wanted her attention.

"Yeah sure I'm hairy mmhmm." She nodded and kept driving.

Zell sighed and stared out the window. At least they didn't have to walk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timber was a warm welcome for Zell. When they got there, she seemed slightly cheered up when a little girl ran up to her and hugged her, remembering her from the last visit. Many greeted Zell, and did some weird confusing handshakes with him.

Rinoa followed Zell to his mother's house. He walked in and yelled "Hi ma!"

Ma Dincht ran to her sun and hugged him tightly. She then smiled brightly at Rinoa. "I see you have taken good care of my son, I thank you for that. Zell, why haven't you asked this beautiful young lady out?"

Now Zell turned a deep red. "Ma! It aint like that! She loves Squall!" He stopped and jerked her head at Rinoa. Big mistake bringing him up. Her eyes were watery again. "Rinoa I am so sorry! Stupid stupid stupid! I didn't mean to do that!"

Now ma Dincht looked at Rinoa. "What is wrong dear? Are you okay? And Squall, wasn't he the one that lead the way to the defeat of the commander here in Timber?"

Zell nodded. He pulled his mom aside and explained the situation with Squall and Rinoa. Ma Dincht just smiled and nodded. "Rinoa, come and talk to me, poor thing. I have a story for you."

--xoxoxoxoxoxoxo--

Okay the end! Sux huh? Gets better as the chapters go, I promise! Yall review. Be nice Peaces!


End file.
